Switching Personalities
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto were the Emo one and Sasuke was the annoying one. I pretty much just switched Naruto and Sasuke. Even who likes them. And what happens when the Emo kid that everyone likes learns to love? [NaruSaku]
1. Promotion to Genin

Author: Monkeyman88j 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Self** (Sakura)

------------------------------------

This is about what would have happend if Naruto were the Emo one and Sasuke was the annoying one. And Sakura is still a fangirl. I pretty much just switched Naruto and Sasuke. Even who likes them. And what happens when the Emo kid that everyone likes learns to love? I dunno. I was askin you.

------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was just walking into the Academy Classroom, where his teacher, Umino Iruka and the rest of the class, were watching him walk in. "Naruto, why are you late?"

Naruto just walked by to his seat with his hands in his pockets. Almost every girl in the class asked him to sit next to her. Naruto just walked on by, seeing an empty table in the back of the room. Haruno Sakura was the only girl still staring at him, as she was thinking about how their life could be if he eventually proposed to her. The only problem was that Naruto barely knew she existed.

"Today, we are going conduct an exam to see who passes and who fails. If you fail, you have to retake another year at the academy. If you pass, tommorow you'll be appointed to a Jounin leader with 2 other students, and he or she will be your new teacher.

Naruto said with his hands folded "So, what happens if only 1 or 2 people pass? Or any number that isn't a factor of 3 for that matter? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Errr... Well... We'd have to ask the Hokage what to do. Okay, so the test is simple. All you have to do is create 3 clones of yourself."

Everybody in the class started talking about how easy that was except for Sasuke.

'Man! Clones are my worst area. I'll never pass the test!"

After a few people went, Sakura was called up. She easily made three clones. "Did you see that Naruto?"

"Shut the Hell up, you stalker." Naruto replied.

Next up was Naruto, and he also easily made 3 clones.

Sasuke, who was next, only succeeded in making 1-half dead clone.

At the end of the day, Sasuke was the only one who failed.

"So, everyone who passed will meet their Jounin's the day after tommorow at the Academy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"We are going to assign the teams today. Okay, Sakura, you're with Sasuke," 'Aww Fubleep' Sakura thought "And, the Emo-Freak." 'YES!' Sakura thought again. (she thinks a lot.(Note: The Emo-Freak is Naruto in this story)

'Awww, I wanted to see Sasuke naked' Hinata thought to herself. (I don't even know, ask MasakoX)

"Hinata! Stop fantasizing about Sasuke being naked!" Iruka Exclaimed

"Ewwwwwwwww" said the class. Except Naruto. He didn't really care.

"Just for that, you're with the, the Dog Guy (Kiba), and the Bug Guy (Shino)" said Iruka.

"I like bugs" said Shino.

"Yes, Yes we know already!" Iruka said.

"Okay, now Ino, you're with Shikamaru... And... De, de, de, de, dummmmm... That Fat Guy! (Choji)"

"Okay, well that's everyone who matters." said Iruka.

"What about us?" said a random student. (We'll call him Steve.)

"You guys aren't important enough." retorted Iruka.

"My mom says I'm special." replied Steve.

"Yeah well, your mom's a skank." said Iruka

"At least I have a mom." said Steve.

"A, Touché" said Iruka.

Later that day, Sakura went looking out for Naruto so she could ask him out on a date. She saw him taking a walk down a street. "Hey, Naruto!" He turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me."

Naruto's first reaction was to say no, but he decided to go with her. After all, what harm could one date do? "Fine, I'll go. But don't be suprised if this is our only date."

"Okay" **"Yes!!! Naruto-kun is finally acknowleging me!"**

"So, where do you want to go."

"Want to go on a walk through the park?"

"Whatever."

Naruto and Sakura were walking through the park talking about their lives. This was odd, because Naruto had never really talked to someone about himself before. Naruto started to suspect that he was falling in love with her. He immediatly discounted this thought, as he thought it could only bring trouble. When they were walking, they decided to sit down on a nearby bench.

She turned towards him and was quite suprised as she felt his lips on hers. After a couple of seconds of shock she returned the kiss. The funny thing is, Naruto was just as shocked as she was. 'Why have you betrayed me my lips?' He thought. Naruto was mentally berating himself as he knew this girl would never leave him alone now. 'Oh yeah, maybe I should break the kiss' And he did so. Sakura was panting from lack of air, but still looking into his eyes.

What she saw in his eyes was something that noone else saw. She saw a kid who needed nothing other than someone to talk to, someone to love. What everyone else saw was someone who wouldn't think twice about killing every person on the planet. What they saw was the Kyubi sealed inside of him. This is what made her different from everyone else in his eyes.

Although he never thought of her romantically, he always thought she was a nice person, unlike everyone else in the village. Even though she was one of the only people he found nice in any way shape or form, he had been completely fine ignoring her every word until just now. The first thing that flashed through Naruto's mind was 'DAMN YOU PUBERTY!' Then he realized it wasn't just hormones. He was actually in love with this girl.

"Okay Sakura, I really think we should get to know the other person in our group. Who was it? Oh yeah, Sasuke."

"Wait a minute, didn't Sasuke fail the test." **"Yeah, That idiot wouldn't know a ninja if one came and bit him on the ass!"**

"Oh yeah. That's weird. Hmmm, maybe something happend and Iruka changed his mind."

"Well, I guess we should still get to know him."

So, Naruto and Sakura walked around the village until they found Sasuke, who was sitting in a different park (Wow, there are two parks???) on a bench sobbing.

Sakura was the first to speak up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura, maybe we should be a bit more polite about it."

"T-There is nothing w-wrong."

"Okay, so you're gonna tell me that nothing is wrong while you're sitting on a bench alone sobbing in the middle of a park?"

"Nobody asked you." Naruto replied.

"Nobody cares." Sasuke retorted.

"..."

"No comeback?" Sasuke asked

"No, I just don't think it would be polite to say in front of Sakura." Naruto said

"Chivalry is dead." Sakura said.

"Okay, I admit it, I wouldn't say this comeback in front of anyone except the person I was insulting."

"Oh, go ahead I don't mind." **"Just get on with it!"**

"Fine, I admit it, I had no comeback." It was at that moment that Sakura smacked Sasuke across the face. Well, actually she punched him on the noggin, but that's not the point.

"Okay, so the reason we came here was so we could get to know you."

"What do you care? Noone in the entire has ever asked about me."

"Yo, knucklehead. We're gonna be on the same team for a veeeeeery long time. It would be nice to know Something about you." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiled. "I guess so."

For the next half hour, the newly apointed Team 7 (With the exception of Kakashi, 'cause they didn't know him yet) talked about themselves. After everyone had gone home, they all reflected on their day. Naruto mentally berated himself for kissing a girl, Sakura blushed every time she thought about the kiss, and Sasuke just thought about his teamate's hobbies and... Stuff...

------------------------  
Oh yeah, and please, PLEASE, know, that pretty much NOONE has their regular personality.

Note: The "Shut the Hell up, you stalker" line was from MasakoX's Naruto Abridged Series. Type in Naruto abridged on Google to see it. And the entire idea of the part where Iruka assigned the teams was also, some parts were taken directly from it, others were based off it. The Entire conversation between "Steve" and Iruka was from Naruto Abridged also.  
-------------------------


	2. Meeting Sensei Revised

Author: Monkeyman88j 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Self (Sakura)**

-------------------------

Today was the day where the newly appointed Team 7 was to meet their jounin leader, Hatake Kakashi. When Team 7 saw who their new sensei was, they thought it would be tough. I mean, the other leaders were a nice lookin guy with a cigeratte and a hot chick with a dress thingie that looked like bandages. And Team 7 had the badass guy with the mask over his mouth and his headband covering an eye. Oh yay.

Sasuke was the first to say something. "Hey! Sensei, why do you have a headband covering one of your eyes?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Uh huh."

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "Listen, you'll find out in a few months when we fight a guy with bandages over his mouth and a HUGE sword, and his little partner... You know that song 'Dude look like a lady' by Aerosmith?"

"Ummm, Yeah."

"Well they wrote it for him."

"I shouldn't ask, should I?"

"Nope. Okay, so you three are gonna follow me to our own training grounds for Team 7. Okay?"

"Yes sir." they all said at once.

"That would be sensei."

"Yes sensei."

Okay, today we are going to just train our Taijutsu. We are going to spar, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Naruto, you are going against Sakura, then the winner against Sasuke, then that matches winner against me."

"Someone is gonna have to fight you?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I said, right?"

"Errr, yeah." Sakura replied.

"Okay, so Naruto, Sakura step on up."

Naruto and Sakura both faced eachother reluclantly. "Do we have to?" Sakura asked.

"What are you two dating?"

"Errr, we may be." Sakura blushed.

"Oh really?"

"Well it was just a walk through the park."

"Oh, in that case... You two are gonna fight anyway. If in the future one of you turns evil you may have to fight again."

"Awww... Well that sucks."

Naruto and Sakura faced eachother again.

Sakura ran towards Naruto with a kunai, and Naruto responded by taking out his. She slashed multiple times and he blocked every one. He uppercutted her jaw and knocked her out with one hit.

When she woke up 20 minutes later, Naruto said "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you have one hell-of-an arm."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Naruto, you're against Sasuke now."

"Mn" Naruto responded

"You ready for this?" Sasuke taunted.

"Whatever."

Naruto and Sasuke faced off. Sasuke chucked a Kunai at him and Naruto dodged it with ease. Naruto puched Sasuke in the gut, then kicked him in the face. Then he roundhouse kicked him into a tree. This knocked Sasuke out cold. Or warm. We don't really know.

"Okay, Naruto, looks like you're up against me... When he wakes up." 10 minutes later he woke up.

"Eh, what happend?"

"Naruto kicked your ass." Sakura replied.

"Oh really? Wow." Sasuke said.

"He kicked it really bad. I mean, you were out in 10 seconds." Kakashi stated.

"Ouch." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Naruto, your up against me." Kakashi said.

"Sure."

Naruto and Kakashi faced eachother. Naruto's first move was to throw a kunai at Kakashi, which he dodged and hit a tree. Naruto ran up to Kakashi and tried to kick him but was dodged, to he tried to elbow him and he was puchned in the face. Naruto turned into a log. Naruto came from the sky and tried to kick Kakashi but was dodged again. Kakashi punched Naruto into the tree, where he turned into the kunai he threw earlier. Naruto came from behind and punched Kakashi in the back. Kakashi turned into a log and kicked Naruto from behind, knocking him out.

"I win."

"Duh, you're a Jounin and he just became a Genin." Sakura implied.

Ten minutes later Naruto woke up.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Yes."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why is your hair pink?"

"That's such a dumb question!"

"It's not dumb." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I've wanted to know too." Kakashi said.

"Not you two too... Fine... It's a family trait. All the women in my family have pink hair."

"That..." Sasuke started.

"Is..." Naruto continued

"Weird..." Kakashi finished .

"Are you dissing my family?"

"N-no." The boys were being intiminated started to become afraid.

"Okay I think that's enough training for today. Tommorow, report here. We are going to train very hard, so don't eat breakfast or you might throw up." Kakashi said

Sakura was morified. "W-we might throw up???"

-  
Okay, the next chapter may be delayed for personal reasons (I got grounded)


End file.
